Alone together (Minx X Krism)
by Shipper-act
Summary: two girls in high school going through a change making one of them almost go insane, while on girl is almost insane the other starts cutting. they both get kicked out from their group of friends. they start to get to know each other and grow close then they start dating and the they almost get kicked out of school for being "Gay" and "fags" (Minx X Krism) Slight Pewdiecry
1. Chapter 1

**Minx's POV**

Third month of school, most kids were settled down with their 'click' or group of friends, Like Krism one of the more popular kids and me in the outcasts or so, I mostly hung out with them. They're are my closest friends, they know me, And I know them. Everything was great! Amazing…...till, they found out, about my secret. They….They...I was alone, I _am _alone.

~The first month~

I laugh my high pitch crazy laugh, that makes everyone laugh with me at our lunch table. I Look around at everyone sitting with me. Nick, Jamie, Lily, And Ryan. Nick hand long blond hair. that stopped at his shoulders, and the end of his golden blond hair it started to curl. He had peach skin and gray eyes. He was the quiet one out of the group. Jamie had red brown hair, she always had it straight it was just about past her shoulders, her eyes we a hazel brown green. Her boyfriend was one of the popular people by Krism and her group. Lily had black hair with green bangs, it stops at where most girls bra would be. Lily was kind of punk goth so she was pale like me. And Ryan is the smarter one of the group, he had dark brown hair and pale blue eyes. But we don't really call him Ryan, we mostly call him Cry.

**Krism's POV:**

By the third month of school, I had somehow managed to make it into the popular group at school. How? I have no clue. I guess I have to give my friend Amanda some credit. She made me dye my hair again, and gave me a makeover. After, I looked like totally new person. Now all I had to do is keep up my status and I might survive this year, right?

Wrong. Last year I discovered that I was... different. Different in a very big way. Somehow I would have to hide my real self, and no one could know. I wished Amanda hadn't moved away. Maybe then I wouldn't be having such a hard time, but life seems to enjoy screwing me over. "Don't think like that. You can do it this time. All you have to do is resist." I whispered to myself as I approached my usual lunch table.

Felix, Marzia, Ken, and Cheyenne were already there. I quietly sat down and picked at the graul they called 'lunch'. The others in my friend group were ok. Marzia was head over heels for Felix, Ken can get anyone to do anything, and Cheyenne os friends with everyone. I guess I'm just here for my look. Either way, it's better than being at the bottom of the chain. Felix had short blonde hair and a funny personality. Cheyenne had brunette hair, blonde bangs, and a perfect reputation. Ken had dark brunette hair, a nice body (At least that's what everyone says), and the heart of every girl in sight. Marzia had wavy, long brunette hair that obeys her every command. She always seems to have her make-up on point.

**Krism's POV:**

"Hey Krism! We were just about to go look for you. There's something we wanted to talk to you about." Marzia greeted me ever so politely.

"Hey guys. Yea, sorry about being a little late. My home room teacher never seems to stop talking. I could have sworn I still heard him going on as I walked out the door! But what did you all want to talk to me about?" I said, entering the conversation.

"Well, first of all I don't want you to take this too hard. We're saying this as friends. It's not like we want to hurt you. It's just that times have changed, and you look like you walked out of a grave. You need to change your wardrobe the most, but you could do with some makeup tips too. Some new shoes DEFINITELY wouldn't hurt." Ken critiqued

Way to sugar coat it guys. What was wrong with my outfit? I had on sweat pants and a

t-shirt today with a new pair of tennis shoes. Being comfortable isn't bad... right? I guess I could always switch up my style here and there. What could go wrong, right?! I had been meaning to go shopping, anyway.

"Hey, Krism! Why don't you come over after school? I can help you with your make-up, and we could go stock you up on clothes when Cheyenne and I go tomorrow. You'll come along with us! What do you think? Does that work for you?" Marzia offered.

Why was she all of a sudden being nice to me? Usually Marzia ignored me as much as possible while Felix did the talking! Guess everyone wanted to help me for the better. Had I always been this bad at style and make-up?

Suddenly I was aware of how crappy I looked in my outfit. How had I walked out of the house this morning knowing how I looked? Maybe I should go to my room and change. Hopefully Marzia and Cheyenne would help me jump to my senses...

"Sure. I'll come. Hey, I think I'm going to skip history and change out of these clothes. I don't know how I walked out the door knowing I looked like this. I'll meet you after school in your dorm. See you in science, Felix!" I yelled, walking out of the cafeteria.

I hadn't eaten anything, but skipping a couple meal wouldn't hurt anything. I grabbed my key from the red purse at my side. Quickly, I opened up the door and searches through my closet. Finally, I found a red dress that ended just below my knees. My mom used to make me wear it to her business meetings when she couldn't find a babysitter. It would have to work until I found some new clothes at the mall tomorrow.

History as still in session, so I still had time to fix myself up a bit. I decided to up my hair up in a bun, and touch up my make-up. As I looked in the bathroom mirror, I wondered how anyone could ever find me pretty. Ken was so right when he said I needed to get with the program. I was REALLY counting on Marzia to use her magical power of beauty on me. Everyone knew I needed it!

I returned to school during passing period. Quickly, I made my way into science and found my usual seat next to Felix. He looked surprised when he saw me. Apparently my trip had made a big difference!

I turn and see on the board that today the teacher will be moving our seats. Luckily, I wasn't stuck with one of the crap partners. Instead, I got the seat next to Minx. Minx used to be in our friend group until Ken freaked out about something she had said. I didn't question it. It's not like losing one person in the group would hurt me.

"Shoot. Looks like we're moving seats again. At least you got Minx. I got a guy that calls himself Cry. How jacked up is that? What, is he really emotional or something? I don't know how he even HAS any friends with that stupid mask on!" Felix complained.

"Yea. Hopefully he won't be too bad. Best of luck with that. Guess we couldn't be partners forever." I carefully responded. I didn't want to get on his bad side at the moment.

I quietly stood up and made my way over to where Minx sat. She looked nervous for some reason. Was I really that bad of a partner? Maybe she was just scared I would freak out about whatever Ken had done.

"Hi!" Minx greeted me as I situated myself at the table.

"Hey." I said, smiling back at her. Seeing her again made me feel bad for her. What had she done to piss Ken off so bad? He can be annoying, but his temper only gets that high on occasion. Either way, what's done is done. I had no say in it anyway.

I turned my focus on the science lesson. I would have to create a short movie and write a paper on someone people should look up to. I turned to look at Minx, but she seemed to be zoned out in her own little world. I finally got the courage to tap her on the shoulder.

"Hey, Minx?" I whispered, trying to be polite.

"Huh? Yea" She said, shaking her head. Maybe I should have just let her be.

"We're doing a project together..." I clued her in. I guess she hadn't been listening at all throughout the lesson. What had she been thinking about?

I then explained to her what the project was about, and she seemed to be fine with it. I still had no idea who to do, but we could always figure that out later. The bell rang just as I finished telling her the assignment, and I rushed out of the room. This was going to be an interesting project.


	2. Chapter 2

**Minx's POV**

Ryan and me where in PE. Bullshitting about some game, I laugh looking at Ryan. Ryan has a scar under his eye, that's why he always wears a mask, I'm the one who's seen him without it. that's mostly why I'm in the group is Ryan. I stop as class ends walking back to the locker room. I close my eyes blushing, I know it's weird and wrong but….i blush when I see other women changing! I pull my long hair out of my ponytail letting it fall down to my lower back, I pass the mirror as i walk in, I dyed my bangs that were a little shorter than the rest of my light brown hair. I was tall, taller than most girls, and pale, 'I have skin of a doll' as Jamie says.

I get changed into my normal clothes, my white jeans and long sleeved gray shirt, And my Converse shoes. I walk out of the gym to my next class seeing my friends i walk over to them.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Oh, Hi Minx" I could tell Jamie didn't want me there.

"Oh Um…" I went to go walk away but something stopped me. Cry walked over

"Hey guys, and Minx…" Cry weakly smiled

"What's up man?" Nick smiles

"Nothing much Nick, Just now I know I still hate PE." Cry laughs lightly

"Oh Yeah-" I was interrupted by Lily

"I hate everything" Lily says sadly, I know its wrong for saying this but Lily is attention whore…

"Oh Lily….Im sorry to hear that, what happened?"

"And like you'll make me feel better!" Lily Hissed at me

"I-I….I thought…"

"Maybe you should you to class Minx" Jamie says looking at me

I look at Cry and he just looks away, not saying anything. This isn't fair, I didn't do anything. I look at Nick and he just shrugs. I understand and walk away, they don't need me for this. I mean it's not like they don't like me. Just I couldn't help Lily, I'm not the right one to talk to Lily thats it. Right? I stop my train of thought and walk into class the teacher is moving seats again. I see on the board that my seat is next to Krism's in the back. I walk to my seat and set my stuff down taking my seat.

"Hi!" I say happily to her

"Hey" She smiles

We didn't really talk much after that just, 'he do you know what blah blah is?' or 'what's this?' Krism is kind of really pretty. she has darker brown hair than me, and very pretty eyes. One eye is this crimson red that shines in the light to a ruby red, the other eye is chocolate brown that almost melts you on the spot, i found myself lost in her eyes in class. I blush and look away. Shit. please tell me she didn't see me…

The teacher went on talking about a group project, but i wasn't paying attention to a word the teacher was saying. I was too busy busy blushing my face off! But the next thing i know Krism is poking my shoulder.

"Hey? Minx….?"

"Huh? yeah?"

"we're doing a project together…"

"Oh cool" I say looking at her, what happened to her sweat pants? She's in this dress now, I mean see looks good but why change in the middle of school?

"Yeah we have to sp research on someone the world should look up to, Write a paper and small movie…" She says looking at the paper

"Oh okay"

Krism nods and turns back around and I do the same. Class is the same old same old…

_**Krism's POV**_

The rest of the day was a complete bore. Felix has half his classes with me on A days because that's when we have our 'important' subjects. We have the advanced teachers. Cheyenne, Ken, and Marzia have half the day together too, only not advanced. Half of the day with a friend is better than none. B days are always my favorite. We all have at least two of us together in class all day.

I walk home to quickly pick up my make-up, so I didn't use all of Marzia's while we practice. I then proceeded to start the trek to Marzia's house. Now that I think about it, I had only been to her house once with Felix. We were going to play video games at his house, but he left his controller there. Even then I didn't go inside. I could picture it now. Organized, clean, and probably colorful knowing Marzia, but never too crazy.

When I arrived at the front of her house, nothing had really changed. There were still flower pots bursting with colorful flowers. Marzia's house is painted a creamy white color. She says she would re-do it if she had the money, but personally I love it. The color goes with her decoration perfectly,and I had no doubt Marzia meant it to be that way. I rang the doorbell full of excitement to see the inside.

It was not Marzia who answered the door, but Felix. He stood there with this cheesey grin on his face while I was questioning myself. Had I come to the wrong place? No, this was DEFINITELY not Felix's house. It was too pink. Thankfully, not a minute later Marzia showed up at the door.

"Oh, hey Krism! It's great to see you! I hope you don't mind if Felix is here. He insisted that he had to watch you. Personally, I thought it was a little creepy, but whatever. Come in and I'll show you my room. The house isn't in the best shape at the moment. My apologies. You know how it is between finishing projects and homework, there just isn't enough time in the day anymore!" Marzia explained, gesturing me through the door.

Oh, how wrong she was. The inside of the house was as if somebody from _Extreme Makeover: Home Edition_ had visited. Marzia had a beautiful setup, with cute couches that matched the paint color out in the middle of the room, light pink drapes, and a tall lamp in the corner of the living room area that tied the look together. Marzia, Felix, and I then made our way down to what was supposedly Marzia's room. There wasn't anything too special about Marzia's room. That was what made it had a nice floral themed room with a few stuffed animals lined up above her bedpost.

"I can't wait to see this!" Felix commented in his evil tone. I swear he can get REAL creepy at the flick of a switch.

"Honey, I think you're scaring her. I know you scaring me, but you shouldn't go around scaring my friends! Be good, or I'll make you leave." Marzia scolded.

For some unknown reason, Felix decided to obey. Quietly he sat on top of Marzia's bed and watched us. I sat my makeup kit next to the light blue one on Marzia's desk. She quickly got a couple towels to cover the area we would be experimenting on, and I grabbed a smock to cover up my dress.

The first thing Marzia showed me how to do was just the basic skill of doing my lipstick. This was by far the easiest thing to do considering you only have to keep the color on your lips. Next we did blush. In this time she showed me different colors that would work better for my skin tone. Eye liner was by far the hardest skill I learned that afternoon. It was like trying to get Satan himself onto your eyelashes in a straight motion. Just so you know, Satan is not a fan of straight and pretty.

"Krism! No! Try going slower. To the left more. Now you need to go higher again. There! You got it! Look how pretty that is! Yes! We did it! Now, try it again just so we can both rest knowing you've got this."

Obediently, I wiped off the liner and tried it again. Now that I had gotten the technique down. it was a LOT more simple. Once again I managed to straighten Satan out. I turned and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a whole different person! A better one.

"Oh my god! This is amazing! Thank you so much Marzia! If only Felix could have stopped laughing then I probably could have gone faster." I replied.

"Hey! You're the one that sucked at doing makeup! It's funny to watch you struggle!" Felix yelled.

Laughing, we all headed towards the front door. For a while longer, we chatted about things like school, and how mad Ken was when he found out that I got seated next to Minx. Apparently, 'That bitch won't ever let me get anything done the way she is!' in Ken's words. Ken was sometimes so angry it was funny, and this was totally one of those times. Felix and I were on the verge of tears for so much laughter by the time we finally left.

I decided to take the long way home tonight. I wanted some time to think. Felix had asked if I wanted to come and play video games, but I wasn't in the mood. As I let the cool air flow through my hair, my mind walked through the different feelings I had gone through today. Most of them were no where near new. Just ones that I had yet to see for a while. The one I focused on the most was my self consciousness. Why had I not realized I needed to do more with my makeup skills? Why did I walk out of my house this morning in sweat pants t-shirt? These were things I needed to keep up with. Turning popular took work, and I needed to do mine. I silently vowed to work harder.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Minx's POV**_

I sigh, I didn't want to see if my friends were okay now. I was scared they would push me away again. So I just went on with my day going to class to class, soon school was over!

Cry and I walk the same way home, So I spotted him and walked over. I could see he was looking over at Felix and Felix's girlfriend, Cry turns his head away as they kiss. I wave at Cry and he waves back walking over to me.

"Hey Cry!" I smiles

"Sup" He says like he normally does.

"Got a crush on Marzia?" I tease

"No!" He huffs

"Okay Okay, then what?" I try to calm him down

"N-Nothing" He looks away stuffing his hands in his pockets as we start walking

"Well Alright" I say sighing

Cry and I talk about school, people and games. mostly just joking around, I still don't get why people think me and Cry are dating, I'm just not into him and I'm SURE he's not into me!

Plus I think I know who Cry likes, I think he might have the same secret as me But that's just me guessing. Anyways I get home like any normal day, I do my homework, clean around the house, play some games, and then talk to my internet friend **AspiringAnimator**, my username is **~Purplefreak~** Cause' purple hair….Duh. But anyways we talk about all kinds of stuff!

**PF: Heyyyyyyy**

**AA: Hi!**

**PF: WYD? (what you doing?)**

**AA: Nutten much, just stupid homework! .**

**PF: I just got done with mine, Lol. ;p**

**AA: SOOOO MEAAAANNNNN . **

**PF: Muahahahahahahaha**

**AA: BB! (Baby) Nuuuuuu**

**PF: Yussssssss**

**AA: . . Anyways **

**PF: Yes moving on…**

**AA:WYD?**

**PF: Just playing TTT and talking to u**

**AA: I'm drawing -_-* Ughhhhhh **

**PF: Don't worry! you'll get the video up**

**AA: Nu i wont**

**PF: Yes you will! calm down!**

**AA: Okay Okay, I'm better ^.^ **

**PF: Gtg bye**

**AA: Bye Bye**

I got off and shut my computer down, I head back down stairs. My house never really had anyone in it, I was always dark, lonely and cold. My mom was never home anymore, she's always at work. She's been like that ever since my dad died a few years back, He died right around when Ken got all mad at me and turned the group on me. Most people think it was something i said, but it wasn't….the true story is i found out something and he didn't want anyone to find out so he made up this whole story….

It was the first year in highschool, Ken and I were walking home talking about this 'Crush of his' That he wouldn't tell anyone! And soon I blackmailed him into telling me! But it was nothing bad (Just joking around) but he just spat it out soon

_**~flash back~**_

"It's Mark!" Ken yells covering his face ashamed

"Markiplier….Like that Mark…?" I asked softly

"Yeah 'that' Mark" He sounded mad

"Oh…"

"Oh?!" Ken stepped in front of me, stopping me in my tracks

"Sorry Sorry, Well I never guess you were-"

"I'm not!" He cut me off

"But then-...how?" I say but Ken just glares at me

"You won't tell anyone! NOT A WORD!" He shoves me

"Geez I won't Ken!" I hiss at him

"You won't even get the chance…" He turned around walking away leaving me standing there

_**~End~**_

I open my eyes sighing, And the next thing i knew everyone was mad at me about something i said to Ken. I really don't know what the lie was, But he brings it up a lot to the other guys. I just try to ignore the glares when he tells the story, but I always feel bad even though I didn't do anything…

I look around my house, slightly spinning. untill-

**Krism's POV:**

Since I had taken the long way, I of course made a wrong turn somewhere along the way. I had no idea of where I was anymore. What was I going to do? I still have to finish my class work before I go to sleep! I neared a house on placed on the curb of the block was on (Whichever it was), and knocked on the door.

"Hi! I was wondering…. wait…. Minx! Oh my god! Hey! What are the chances?" I stuttered. I had been so nervous that I was going to be asking for help at a serial killers house that I barely even managed to get out that sentence.

"Hi Krism. Um, no offense or anything, but why are you here? I don't think we have to start on the project till next A day, right? No, we have that class everyday.. Sorry. My question still stands." Minx said, question both her and myself.

Well, now I get to tell my science partner that didn't hate me yet that I have horrible direction skills. "Yea, about that, I was walking home and now I'm kinda lost…" I explained looking at the concrete porch. "You wouldn't happen to know the way to my place, would you?"

"Krism. You do realize we've been neighbors ever since you moved here, right? You're house is that one, right behind mine." Minx pointed toward her backyard.

Shit! I never HAD realized Minx lived by me! Sure enough, the house she was pointing to was mine. Now what was I going to say? I didn't want to hurt her feelings! What a dumbass neighbor I was. I wished I hadn't taken the long way. Then I wouldn't be in this mess. Just another example of how useless I am.

"You okay? It's fine if you didn't notice! No hard feelings! I'm sure you've been too busy to check out the area well anyway! Krism? You hear me? Krism!" Minx yelled at me.

"S-Sorry. Long night. Thanks for the help. I guess I'll be going now. See you tomorrow in class?" I covered. I needed out of here now, or else I'm going to be a wreck. A wet, messy wreck.

"Are you sure? I know it's not very far, but you look bad could I at least walk with you there? And don't lie to me."

"Yes. I'm s-sure. I'm perfectly fine to walk a few yards to my house." I sternly said facing her. I tried my best to sound sure of myself. Hopefully I did an ok job. To my surprise, she let me go with a nod. Neither of us said another word after that. I don't think I could have.

I crossed into my backyard, and opened up my door. Everything was as I left it. Dropping onto the couch I let the wave of sadness wash over me. Great, now I was sitting on my couch wallowing in self pity! Can someone say best day ever?! There was no stopping it now, so I went with it.I think I eventually fell asleep there. I woke up to the sound of eggs cooking, and almost killed Felix with a lamp.

"Hey! Hey! Watch it! I'm cooking here! It's just me! Calm down, it's just me. I'm not here to murder you." He cautiously yelled, totally saving his life.

"You BROKE into my HOUSE?! What the hell? Not cool Felix! How did you even get in here?" I raged at him.

"I suggest you go take a shower. You look like crap. Oh, and a little advice, don't leave your key under the mat. It's an amature mistake. Literally everyone looks there first. Now go or else we're going to be late!" He coolly responded.

I obediently grabbed an outfit out of my closet, which I this time look at, and turned on the water. While I waited for the water to warm up I took a good look at myself in the mirror. Felix was right. I did look like crap. All I ever am is crap. Quickly, I showered off under the warm water. Afterwards, it took me a while to brush through the mess on top of my head most people called 'hair'. I made a note to get more dye when Cheyenne, Marzia, and I went shopping today. On the edge of the sink was my outfit for the day. I had chosen a black button up V neck shirt, dark long jeans, and silver flats with a bow thin bow on top of them. As usual, I quickly pulled my hair up in a pony tail to go along with the outfit. It was cute, but sophisticated. Perfect for today.

I exited the bathroom to find Felix already eating. He had set out a plate for me too that consisted of eggs, microwave pancakes, and some strawberries I had bought at the grocery recently. I was grateful not to be cooking this morning, as I cannot master anything other than microwavable foods, ready made stuff, and bagels. Quietly, I sat down and started on my own plate. The silence wasn't awkward, but Felix broke it anyway. I was glad he did anyway. It's always nice to have someone to talk to.

"Krism, I know it's probably not nice to ask, but are you ok? You've been different ever since Ken called you out on looking bad. I actually liked the way you were by the way. You had a down to earth feel, and now you look like some style freak that fits in with the group. As weird as that sounded, it's true. You DO look really nice though. Marzia taught you well!"

I take that back. I liked the silence better. I only understood half of what he said anyway. I picked up a strawberry, turning it over in my fingers as I chose to remain silent. Maybe if I didn't respond, he would just drop it! Then this would be over, and I could go back to being quiet.

"So you're NOT ok. Will you please talk to me? Krism, you can't so this to me. I just made you pancakes made from scratch! You should at least get down on your knees, worship me, and answer all of my questions! Please? No? Fine, but you need to answer me. I refuse to drop the subject until you talk to me." Felix pointedly stated.

"I'm just tired, that's all. I got lost on the way home. Should have taken the shorter route. Could you do that thing where you make my hair look amazing again? It would be nice to do something different for a change." I said, attempting to change the subject.

"Whatever, turn around. This is what I mean! You want to change everything! Why? Was it what Ken said, because if it is, that guy can be an asshole, so don't change for him. I give up, alright? Don't tell me. Just don't die or some shit."

After Felix finished his sentence, he turned me around to face my handheld mirror. I now had my hair up in a nice bun. For some reason, Felix could do hair REALLY well. He refuses to tell me how, but I think Marzia has something to do with it. I picked up our plates and quickly rinsed it off in the sink. We both decided to walk to school this morning with the extra time. So much for needing to hurry up. My schedule for B days is always laid back. I have math, gym, theatre, history, and science in that order. Felix is in math, science, and history with me, and all of us have gym and theatre. Even Ken, who was pressured into switching into theatre with us. I get credit for that one!

When we got to school, things seemed different. Instead of being ignored, people stopped to look at me. It was really weird. Did I accidentally tape the flashing lights on my butt again? I seriously doubted it since I wasn't decorating with Amanda, which always turned into a disaster. By the time I got to my locker, I had positioned Felix so I was harder to notice. All of this new found attention was bothering me. I started getting really nervous. No amount of training could have prepared me for this day.

"You know I can't do this all day, right? You did this to yourself! I don't even see what's wrong with the attention. You're beautiful, so suck it up and enjoy the perks!" Felix laughed.

"It's just... Weird. I don't know if I like it. Do I look fat?" I whispered

"Oh my god. Not you too! Why does every girl ask me that?! For the record, you're not even close." He yelled in frustration. "Let's just get to math on time today. I want to be ready for the test tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement and we jogged into the classroom. Since the first part of class was review, I pulled out my laptop from my bag and checked to see if my internet friend was there. Of course, she wasn't, so I checked my Twitter. I almost screamed when I saw my wall. Apparently, I now had 3 guys asking me out, and 17 friend requests. Oh shit. Now what was I going to do? Should I accept or decline or just disappear all together? Now that the nervousness was back, I went to check again if my lil internet buddy thingy person was there, and oh my god... SHE WAS!

About a couple months ago around the time I moved into my new place closer to school, I had been uploading YouTube videos. I don't really know why, but I did anyway. I was looking through the comments on my newest video, and this person bad said that they really liked my content, which blew my mind. We started messaging, and now we were internet friends! Her username was PurpleFreak, and mine was AspiringAnimator to go along with my addiction to doodling. I excitedly clicked on her contact.

**PF: Hey!**

**AA: Oh hey! I didn't think you'd be on!**

**PF: Well I am :p**

**AA: In that case, yay! Whatcha doin?**

**PF: I'm a little confused**

**AA: NUUU! Why's that?**

**PF: Okay well there's this girl…..and well she's changing like alot….and well Im not sure how I feel about it**

I was so surprised when she said that sentence. It was like she had taken the time to interview Felix about his thoughts on my personal changes. Were there maybe other people who didn't like the new me, like what PurpleFreak was feeling? No, that wasn't true. The other evil me was fucking ugly in every way possible. She was no tied up in a closet of spikes. I wanted to pry a little more, just to maybe get some input on what Felix was feeling since the two were so much alike on this sort of topic.

**AA: Well is she your friend?**

**PF: I'd like to think so, but no.**

**AA: That sucks. Then why do you care?**

**PF: Well….I-I….I guess I just worry**

**AA: Then just freaking tell her! Maybe she wants to go back to her old self, and just needs a little push?**

**PF: I can't**

**AA: Why not?**

**PF: Her friends... don't like me lol**

**AA: Get her alone! ;-)**

**PF: Oh right... I'll try**

**AA: Good ^.^**

**PF: Thanks. Gtg Bye!**

Well, I'm not officially Krism the advice giver! Hopefully she would give me the scoop after she asked. Just as I closed my computer, the bell rang. Marzia met us at the classroom door with Cheyenne and Ken as Felix and I walked out. I knew something was different the minute I saw Ken's smile….


	4. Chapter 4

_**Minx's POV**_

Today I got up late, I just kept pushing the snooze button as it went off. I jumped up when I saw the time. As I got ready (as fast as I could) I tried and failed doing my makeup, Makeup wasnt really my thing, the only thing I'd really put on was mascara and liner, but today Krism was coming over-And theres this guy….yup some guy that I like. I draw on a cat eye with my eye liner while eating a piece of toast, as I do the other eye I try putting on lip gloss thats a reddish color, but is very light.

soon I'm running out my door slipping on my sweater, today I'm wearing dark blue jeans, a purple tank top and a white sweater. Not that It matters what I dress in, but I think I look nice….Maybe.

I've been trying to call my friends hang out sometimes but they don't pick up! I wonder why….maybe the don't like me? hahhahahahhah No No Ri-Right?...Right! I ball my hand up into a fist growling slightly I could feel my heart rate get faster as my eyes dilate, my blood pumping…...I take a deep breath and let out a sigh, everything gets slower and I calm down.

Let's forget that happened

I get to school, walking the halls, people passing, talking, laughing, groaning about homework they didn't do, Just normal things. Till I see this girl, she looks like someone poplar, someone cool, Someone who I wouldn't know. I saw her face...It was Krism...What the hell happened? She looks...not like herself anymore….Like...Just. It wasn't bad but it was Krism! Just odd….

Nick, Jamie, Lily, And Ryan

"Wow she really cleaned up" Jamie said rolling her eyes and scoffing

"Well...I guess" I shrug

"She's hot!" Nick said laughing slightly

"She looked better be-..." I stop myself my eyes wide and my cheeks get a nice shade of pink on them

"The bell is going to ring" Cry saves me!

"Let's get going then!" I laugh making everyone else laugh with me

"Are we going to the mall today?" Lily Asks

"We are?" I ask

"...Ermmm…...Um Yeah, We must of forgot to ask you Minx" Jamie cut in

"Oh…." I called then like all night and they ever picked up, but the forgot?...I guess….

"We're going to check out the new store" Nick smiles

We all walk away in to our classes before the bell rings. Blah Blah Blah school! But we got to go on the computers most of today so I logged on to see if **AspiringAnimator** was on, And she was! I smile typing up a hello

**PF: Hey!**

**AA: Oh Hey! Didn't think you'd be on**

**PF: Well I am :P**

**AA: In that case, yay! Whatcha doing?**

**PF: I'm A little confused **

**AA: NUUU! Why's that?**

**PF: Okay well there's this girl…..and well she's changing like alot….and well Im not sure how I feel about it**

**AA: Well is she your friend?**

**PF: I'd like to think so, but no**

**AA: That sucks. Then why do you care?**

**PF: Well….I-I….I guess I just worry**

**AA: Then just freaking tell her! Maybe she wants to go back to her old self, and just needs a little push?**

**PF: I can't**

**AA: Why?**

**PF: Her friends….don't like me lol**

**AA: Get her alone! ;-)**

**PF: Oh Right...I'll try**

**AA: Good! ^.^**

**PF: Thanks. Gtg Bye!**

**AA: Bie bie!**

I logged off

**Krism's POV: **

"Cmon! We're ditching!" Ken informed Felix and I.

"Hell no! If I miss another class I'm going to fail everything!" Felix rebounded.

"Awww come on, man! You can't back out now! We were going to meet some people I met in class. They said I could ask you all to come too.I need you! Even Krism is going, right?" Ken pleaded.

Well it looks like now I had to chose between Ken and Felix. Great, thanks Ken! I had to pay my cards well here."Who would be going? Other than us I mean."

"Nick, Jamie, Lily, and Ryan. They're pretty cool. I think you girls would like Lily. She's really cute." I was informed.

I had side with Ken. I couldn't risk losing this group of friends, and if I didn't want to do that, it would always be Ken's side. Plus I knew they are Minx's friends, so I didn't want anything dangerous to happen. Who knows what they told Ken, or even knows.

"I'm in. Suck it up Felix. A day won't us in our position. I mean, we ARE the smart ones and all. Lets meet these guys if nothing else. It can't be any worse than suffer through gym! I bet I can beat you to Cheyenne's car! Hurry! We only 3 minutes of chaos to escape in left!" I yelled as I started running with Marzia and Cheyenne.

About 2 minutes later I was sitting in the middle of Cheyenne's minivan next to Marzia. Cheyenne was driving, Ken was shotgun, and Felix was behind us. He was still pissed we made him come, but he would get over it. I knew I should have chosen him, but once again, eat or be eaten.

We got to the mall 10 minutes later. It pile have been sooner, but we had a smoothie emergency. It was VERY bad! Cheyenne could have overheated, so we made her go to get the antidote for all of us... See why the teachers never believe my lies about homework? Anyway, Ken said Jamie told him to meet up by the fountain, and they were there alright. Right beside the guy that Ken described as Ryan was Minx. Why had I known this was going to happen?! The others were in conversation as Ken saw what I was looking at. At the same time he realized exactly who it was, he sped up, face turning to stone.

Being the proactive person I am, I stepped in front of Ken. If we wanted to keep Minx alive and Ken out of jail, I was going to have to separate the two. Ken's rage was NOT something to be taken lightly.

"Ken!" I yells at him. "Ken just stop walking! Ken! Look at me and stop walking! I'm small,yes, but I will do anything in my tiny power to keep you from being a murderer!"

Just as suddenly as he started walking, Ken pivoted to face me. Staring me right in the eyes, Ken growled, "Get off me, Krism. So help me, if you don't let go of me right now, I will crush you too."

"That's what I'm willing to risk. You see, I AM helping you! Please just cool the fuck off Ken, and enjoy yourself!" I yelled at him in response. The girl I guessed to be Jamie and the masked on named Ryan saw me and came to help. I didn't know how much he told them, but the more help the merrier at this point.

The guys gave the situation one more look once they had gotten closer, at helped me attempt to contain Ken. It took a while, but with the help we managed. After we had done all the work, Marzia, Cheyenne, and Felix FINALLY decided to pay some attention, and raced over too.

"Oh my god, Ken! What the hell is wrong with you?! Did someone piss you off or something?" Jamie and Cheyenne asked together.

So Jaime's group didn't know, and Cheyenne hadn't seen Minx yet. Great! Since Ken was still in no shape to talk, I started to explain to Jamie and the others.

"Um... First of all, thanks for the help. I needed it! I'm Krism. Nice to meet you! Ken didn't know that Minx was coming, and they kinda have a history. It's probably best to keep the two separated if you plan on avoiding any deaths today." I explained.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry! She wasn't coming until just now, or else I would have told you Ken. I should have probably texted you or something though. At least we know now. Nice to meet you too, Krism. I'm Jamie, the guy with the mask next to me is Ryan, The two still standing over by the fountain are Lily and Nick, and it seems you all already know Minx. Once again, we're really sorry about that." Jamie apologised.

"No problem. You didn't know." I assured her. Looking back at Ken, I tried to keep him on a calm path. "Ken. Can you NOT death stare her? I don't think it's helping. Why focus on someone you hate anyway? That's just letting them use up your time."

"You're probably right. I'm gonna talk with Cry."

Now I was worried. Ken cooled down fast. A little TOO fast. I had to be missing something. Maybe he just realized how stupid his hissy fit was? Anyway, I wanted to introduce myself to the rest of the group, so I walked over to the fountain where Minx, Lily, and Jamie were first. I didn't want to interupt Ken's with Cry just yet conversation. Felix saw what I was doing, and started to walk over with me. Hopefully he had forgiven me by now. My first impression of Jamie was cute and sweet. Someone I would enjoy having as a friend. By the way she talked to me, that idea was quickly abolished. She first said hi, like any polite girl should, but then it got real uncomfortable real quick...

"Wow Krism! You've changed a lot! Looks good! I mean.. You look STUNNING! Trust me, you won't be single much longer with all THIS going on!" Jamie commented, gesturing towards me.

Now, most girls wouldn't pass up the chance to date Jamie, and I could see why. She was pretty good looking. Personally, she wouldn't get CLOSE to dating me if I was a guy, or gay. Her manners when talking were seriously making me sick. Why did she have to bring this up now? The way she said it made me seem like before I was just one pile of... ugly. I didn't like her. What did Ken even see in this group? I mean, I know she was complimenting me and all, but I've had enough for today. It's been overwhelming. I guess I should i brass it and all. I know I should like the new look, I just needed more time to get used to it.

After a long conversation about the new me in which I sounded dumb and Felix gaining almost all Jamie's attention, I went and sat by Minx. That was quite enough introducing for me today. If the others were wanting to be all buddy buddy now, they were going to have to introduce themselves! I probably shouldn't be talking to her after the whole Ken thing, but she was the only one that wasn't in our main group I wanted to talk to, and everyone else was deep in conversation. One thing I kept noticing was how awkward the others were around Minx. It didn't seem as if they liked her at all. It made me hurt to know there was yet another person that was getting pushed down to where I used to be. All my instincts wanted to do was hug her and bitch slap the others.

"You mind if I sit here?" I asked Minx, plopping down next to her on the edge of the fountain.

"Yeah, Hmm…." Minx looks away.

"Everything alright? You seem distracted. Of course, you don't have to tell me or anything if you don't want to…" I asked.

Great job, Krism! You probably just drove off he only company you have! Why do I always have to ask crazy personal questions, and ruin everything?

"Yea. Just waiting for Mark so I can ditch this place. Seems I'm in the way right now with Ken here. You know how it is. I probably wouldn't even get CLOSE to calming that man down! That is, if he let me near him." She answered.

See, Krism?! That's a normal person answer! You should really watch Minx for some tips on this kind of stuff!

Great... Now I was talking to myself in third person... I'm going crazy. Apparently, I'm still not as crazy as Ken. Just then he seems to hit his calm limit, got super pissed at Cry, and stormed off. I was thinking about going after him until Minx turned to me

"Um...I was thinking..If you would come over this weekend….too work on the projected!...I mean…."

Yep, I freaked Minx out. I deserve a 'biggest fuck-up' award. It's not everyday on small girl can mess up so many things. I really wanted to go work with her, but I didn't know if I could handle it. What if I was even more awkward then I was now? I couldn't deal with any more stuff than I was now. I can't even dress right! But if I declined, Minx might feel like I didn't care about the project, or maybe that I didn't like her! As a friend, of course. Oh god, I might be sick. How could something so simple be so hard? Maybe I was overthinking this. I should just go for it. If I messed up... Well, that just CAN'T happen.

"Oh... Um" I started, as I saw Felix motion to me that he was handling the situation,"Yea! That'd be great!"

Now I had to know the story of what happened. While Minx was talking with Cry, I took the opportunity to slip over and see what was up. Felix had just came back from talking with Ken. I jogged over to the bench he was sitting at, and asked him what the problem had been.

"To be honest, I don't really know. My suspension is that it wasn't Ryan at all. Whenever Ken gets mad, he just needs time time afterwards to chill. All I know for a fact is he refuses to let me help. I'm a little scared for the guy. I wish I could do more to help him work through all this. We don't even know why Minx pisses him off so badly! Ken is his own mystery. You know anything I wouldn't? I know you're her partner and everything... Maybe you could try and get it out of her? I know with the right information we could get him some help." Felix reported.

You have to be kidding me. Now I have to pry for information? What was I, a secret agent? Felix should KNOW I suck at this kind of stuff hardcore. Once I tried to find out why my moms friend was so fat. In the end, my parents found out when I was caught in her closet, and I got 'the talk'. God do I regret pretending to be secret agents in Kindergarten...

"Felix! You know I could never do that! Remember the last time we did something like this? All I'm saying is if you're serious, you pick THE WORST person for the job. And no. I'm not keeping shit from you. Trust me, if I knew something about the situation you would be the first person to know. No, I don't think I can do it. Plus, if Ken and Minx are keeping it to themselves, there's probably a reason. I have to get back anyway. Sorry!" I yelled as I walked back.

The look on Felix's face was complete confusion. As much as I had done to him today, I wouldn't be surprised if he never talked to me again. I had reached a new record of weird today. Maybe I was just going to fail at trying to be cool anyway, and this is my foreshadow. Either way, it is what it is. At least I didn't have to get a sneaky and shit. THAT would have been twice as bad. Quickly, I walked back to where I was. I don't know why I felt like I had a time limit or something. I guess I just enjoy being stupid.

When I got back, Mark had arrived. Apparently he had seen the whole freak out, but if he was ever going to be anywhere near our group he was going to have to get used to it. As much as Minx hung out with Mark when she was still friends with Ken, I never really met him. Maybe I wouldn't embarrass myself this time!


	5. Chapter 5

**Minx's POV**

I could see Ken walk faster to Cry and I, I smile a little knowing he might kill me, Cry walked over to help with keeping Ken calm. I just smirk and pull out my phone, Isn't great to have a back up plan? Ah, just great. I call my friend _Mark_

I get done inviting Mark to the mall with me and a few friends, Mark agrees as he is on he was there. I walk over to the group standing next to Cry, As I get closer I can see Cry looking Pewd's and Marzia, He sifts slightly looking away at me.

"We should keep you and Ken away from each other...just in case" Cry says softly

"Yeah, I know….Hey Jamie?" I turn to Jamie

"Yes?" She looks up at me, turning away from Krism.

"Mind if I have a _friend_ join us?" I say just loud enough for Ken to hear.

"Yeah whatever" She shrugs turning back to Krism.

"Wow, Krism you've changed al ton. Looks good!" Jamie smiles

"I've done such a good job" Pewd's laughs

I hold back the urge to punch the two, Are they saying Krism didn't look good before? Why in the hell does she look good know? It's not even Krism anymore! WHY AM I GETTING SO WORKED UP OVER KRISM!...Oh god

"Who's coming?" Asks Cry

"Oh….Um, my friend Mark, he's been too worried about tests and stuff, so I thought this would help him relax" I say calmly, It is true how Mark is really stressing over the tests.

"Is Mark alight?" Ken softly asks me, not looking like he'll bust my face in this time

"Well, his Mom is really pushing the grades on him….So I think this will help him" I say a bit taken back at how Ken didn't punch me

Ken just nods but then rolls his eyes, now looking like he'll punch me.

"Hey Krism" I say smiling at her

"Oh, Hi Minx" She softly smiles back as we both fall behind the group

"Um...I was thinking" I rub the back of my neck, feeling my cheeks get warmer "If you would come over this weekend….too work on the projected!...I mean…." Nice save stupid.

"Oh Um…" Krism looks at her group of friends, then turns her head back to me "Yea! That'd be great!"

"Great!" I laugh a little

**Cry's POV**

I can't believe this, Why is Felix still with that...that! Ugh!...I sigh slightly shaking my head. Who am I kidding? Marzia is a great girl...she's wonderful of Felix, I just have a fucking schoolgirl crush on the most popular guy in school!

…..Yes I'm gay, No I haven't told anyone! And let's keep it that way! I haven't even showed anyone my face AND I am gay!

I can't help but look at Felix and his sandy blond hair that just perfectly falls in front of his eyes, and the way he brushes his hair out of his bright pale blue eyes his creamy tan skin...his full lips that I can't take my eyes off of him.

Once in a while Felix would look at me staring at him and he smile, and I would smile back, my face getting very hot. I'm glad I wear a mask. Oh so glad.

After a while, Ken walked over to me as he said he wanted to talk. It was weird, I always thought he hated me because I hang out with Minx. But never mind then

"So…" Ken looks away down at the ground

"What is it?" I look at him slightly sighing

"Mark….how is he? are Him and Mi-Minx close?" He asks with a tone of pure sadness.

"No, not that _close_. They hang out from time to time….they hung out more...after the big blow out..between you and her" I look at him biting my lip

"Why? Did they…?" He drifts off

"She was….really upset. Mark was there for her…..Because no one else was." I looke away. I wasn't there for her, Like I should have been.

"And?"

"They've been friends, Not much too it. But, if you're asking if they are _in_ to each other then that's a no. Mark liked someone else"

"Liked?"

"Something happened, I don't really know"

"Oh…."

"What did happen with you and Minx?"

"Nothing"

"But-" I continue on

"IT'S NOTHING YOU FUCKING FAG!" He yelled pushing me

"K-Ken?" A voice came from behind us, As Minx walks to my side crossing her arms glaring at Ken. I was so happy the other group went into a store. It was only Ken, Minx and Krism to see this.

"As you guys might know this is Mark, a friend of mine" Minx said her eyes still in fire at how mad she was at Ken

"Whatever" Ken said looking away

"Um…." Mark looks away

"Cry lets go get some coffee...Want to Join us Krism?" Minx asks Krism turning away from Ken.

"Sure! I'd be happy to go!" Krism answered with a smile.

Ken walks into the store where everyone is in, we start walking to the coffee shop. The chatting is making me feel better….slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Krism's POV:**

When Minx remembered me standing there, she politely invited me to go get coffee with Mark, Ryan and herself. Not wanting to stay in this awkward situation anymore, I accepted. Marzia and Cheyenne could shop without me for now. I needed to wake up anyway. I could be a zombie at this point.

"I'll be right back. Just gonna run this past Marzia real quick. I promised her I'd go shopping, but I don't think I could handle anymore of Ken's drama. Everyone has a breaking point, ya know?" I said to Ryan. "I don't know if I properly introduced myself yet! I'm Krism. You must be Ryan. Ken talks about your group like they're gods! Nice to meet you."

"Yep, that's me. Just call me Cry though. I haven't had anyone call me Ryan in years. I'll make sure we don't leave without you." He responded, looking back at me.

"Ok, sorry Cry. Thanks." I laughed, walking towards the stores. "I'll meet you guys at the coffee place!"

I found Marzia, Cheyenne, Jamie, and Lily in some clothes store having to do with an eagle. I don't know why a store asked on a bird would be so appealing to them, but I wasn't about to question it. Marzia, with her lazer sharp senses, turned to face me right as I walked in the door.

"There you are! Oh my god we found some of the cutest stuff for you, Krism! Here, this bag is stuff to try on. Tell me what you think, and we'll go from there!" Marzia filled me in.

Oh god... I guess I should go ahead and tell her before I end up trying on a whole bag of clothes. In the nicest way possible I tried to let her know I wouldn't be trying on clothes any time soon. "Um... About that... I'm actually going out with Cry, Mark, and Minx. I don't know how soon I'll be back. I'm SO sorry Marzia. I just wanted to get to know Mark and Cry, plus Minx and I have to start on our project. I promise I will try to get back as soon as possible."

"Oh. Uh, ok." Marzia said, surprise painting her face. "I guess it is probably better to get to know the other group and keep Minx away from Ken. Just... Try to get back soon like you said."

Well that was WAY easier than I thought it would be! I waved a goodbye at the girls and made my way over to Cry, Minx, and Mark. They had just gotten there and were only ordering, so I stepped behind Mark and ordered a frappe of some sort. I like any kind of coffee for the most part and I only wanted the caffeine, so it didn't really matter to me.

"Ok let me make sure I've got this right, You're Krism?" Mark asked

"Yep. That's right! Nice to met you!" I responded, smiling at him. Maybe I could be social without being so awkward sometimes!

From the little Mark had already said, I could tell we were going to get along just fine. He was funny, upbeat, and some would also say cute. It was nice seeing how he was a real friend to Minx, unlike Cry's group. The more I stayed around and got to observe the situation, the more complex it got. So far I had concluded that Jamie, Lily, and Nick all seemed intent on dropping Minx, but Cry wanted to keep her for some reason. I wish I knew that reason.

Three minutes later our coffee was read. Since Cry and Mark were deep in conversation about school, Minx and I got up to go get the order. Minx carried back the cups while I paid for the coffee. It wasn't a big deal to me since I had the money. My parents pay for me to be out of the house.

We got back to the table and passed out the cups. By the first sip of caffeine I was already feeling better. Minx was looking off in the distance and Cry was still talking to Mark, so I grabbed a pen and started doodling on my napkin. I wasn't thinking as I drew. I let the pen do the thinking and my hand the work. It had been a long time since I was able to draw. School and life occupied the time I was given, so gave up on it for the most part.

"That's amazing. Where did you learn to do that?" Mark asked me. Their conversation had been paused while Cry went to go get napkins.

"Um, nowhere. It just kind of comes to me. I used to draw all the time. I'm actually not that good at it. It's just a hobby." I answered, looking down at the table. I couldn't believe I had been so stupid. Now I remember why I had decided to drop drawing of all things.

"I'm going to the restroom." I heard Minx says as she walked away from our table. I don't think anyone else heard her, but as long as someone knew where she was, I guess it was fine.

Just then, Cry brushed by me. I hadn't noticed he had stolen my napkin until I looked down to pick it up off the table. I really wasn't in the mood to have my stupidity posted on some website or something with my actual name attached, so I hopelessly tried to snatch it back. No luck. I was too short to reach across the table and get to Cry. Fucking short people issues...

"So this is where my napkin went! It looks cool, but might I ask what you were trying to draw, Krism?" Cry slyly commented.

"I don't really know to be honest. I haven't looked at it. Please give it back!" I pleaded.

My nerves increased steadily as I realized I was the only one at this table that didn't know what was on MY drawing. I could have draw something personal, or really stupid. At this point I was hoping for something stupid just to avoid the personal zone. It was painful waiting to see what it was. Finally, Cry handed the napkin back to me. I didn't even take the time to look at it, and quickly shoved it into my pocket.

"I'm sure you'll get the hang of... Whatever that was... In a few tries. By the way, where's Minx? She's been gone for a while." Mark commented.

"I'm sure she can handle herself. So back to our conversation..." Cry said, directing our conversation.

It was really rude how Cry could just blow off Minx so easily. She had been gone for about 7 minutes now. Maybe I should at least go check on her. Carefully, I got up and made my way over to the women's restroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Minx's POV**

My head was buzzing, I could feel anger pulse through me. Ken can acted like I dick to me, I don't get any fucks. But to Cry?! Ha! time for fucking revenge. My mine was all over the place thinking of ways to get back at him. one stuck out _**murder**_. But I pushed that one to the side, Jail sucks.

I shake my head, Looking for anything I could get away with. I wasn't looking for trouble but, Trouble always finds me. I stare at Cry, he was shaking slightly but put on a fake smile like he didn't just get man handled. Cry would always hide his emotions, he's never told anyone why, but I think that's why he wears the mask. To hide.

I cleared my mind, Looking out the window of the small coffee shop. I needed to get out of here. I stood up looking at Mark and Cry, then to Krism

"I'm going to the restroom…" I mumble walking out.

As soon as I got to the bathroom, It was over. Blood pumping to me ears, anger. Stupid fucking Ken. He doesn't even know what he really did. He doesn't even know. They think im clueless. They think I don't know about how Jamie, Lily and Nick couldn't give two shits about me. I just brushed it off , as always. But I could shot my fist hitting the bathroom mirror breaking it.

My hand was dripping blood as a smashes the next one, and the next. My arms covered in blood, my eyes filled with tears.

"Why? Did you hate me? Were we never friends…..Didn't you trust me?...Does anyone really care?"

I whimper sinking down on the floor, the tears not showing any signs in stopping. Why? Why?! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

"Did you even care?! DID YOU EVEN SEE? I CARE! I'D DO An-Anything…."

This is me, a broken girl with a lost voice. With a smiling face, under it is complete insane…. Nothing could help me, not even the meds, the years of going to the doctor, the shock therapy. I was going to die…..alone, stupidly ready to kill….here is where I snap…

**Krism's POV:**

When I walked into the bathroom, it was a complete wreck. Broken glass littered the floor from multiple shattered mirrors. The tile floor, which used to be white, was now coated in a thin layer of blood. It looked as if a tornado had gone through! Among all the chaos surrounding me, Minx was sitting in the corner of the bathroom. She had her head in her knees crying. Minx also had her hand wrapped around her knees, allowing me to see her knuckles. The assortment of deep cuts told me she had been the one who had cracked the mirrors.

I was in complete shock at this point. The sight of so much blood was starting to bother me. What would compel Minx to do all of this? How were we going to get out of this mall without being noticed? I knew I had to get her to a hospital and get her hand looked at. There was also the issue of how much blood she had lost. Since I had no medical training or knowledge whatsoever, I didn't know how much a person could lose and still keep consciousness. Minx hadn't seemed to notice I had come in yet, and I didn't know how I wanted to deal with THAT either!

Finally, I sucked up all my courage and went from where I was standing by the door over to where Minx was. Slowly, I slid down next to her. "Minx?" I started to say, but decided against it. What was the point of asking her if she was ok when obviously she wasn't?! Instead, I run out of the bathroom, grabbed my black jacket, and wrapped it around her shoulders. I longed to hug her so badly, but I couldn't. I was way too nervous, and I didn't want to weird her out. Sitting back on the floor next to her made me feel even more useless, so I got back up and some paper towels.

Tile by tile I quickly mopped up most of the blood and glass on the floor. For as bad as the scene had look, I was surprised by how easy of a clean up it was. There was nothing I could do about the mirrors at the moment, but now I didn't feel as if I was going to faint every time I looked down. Now that I had cover that, it was time to get Minx help. Making my way over to where she still sat, I sat back down began to speak once again.

"Minx, I hate to bother you right now, and I see you're hurting, but I need to get you some help. Your hands look terrible, and you lost a lot of blood. Can you tell me why you broke the mirrors?" I quietly asked.

"No doctor is going to be able to help me." Minx whispered, her head still hidden in her lap.

"We'll then I guess I'll have to. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and outta here."

Oh god... What did I just say?! I can't do this alone! How was I going to get the glass out of her hand?! What if I pass out halfway through? I'm doomed. Maybe Minx didn't even WANT my help! There was also the issue of getting home without anyone noticing how fucked up everything looked. Thankfully, Minx let me help her up, went over to the sink, and started picking out the glass from her knuckles.

As much as I didn't like blood, I hated Minx having to get the glass out by herself. "Are you sure you don't want me to do that?"

"What happened to you?" Minx sharply asks.

"W-What?"

Angerly, Minx turned to face me,"What the fuck happened to you? The _real_ you, are you turning into one of them, the stupid prissy girls?"

This hit me like a knife. Never before had one comment gotten to me so much. Was this what all the chaos was about? Why would she even care of all people? I thought the change was a step forward, not back. Obviously not to Minx.

"Minx what do you mean 'one of them'? Is there something wrong with me now?" I was shaking now, but I couldn't help it. Minx was scaring the hell out of me. Without hesitation, she continued her rant.

"Krism, you know what I'm talking about! The girl who didn't care if she was wearing sweatpants to school! The REAL you! I'm not stupid, Im not blind. I know my friends will drop me sooner or later. But you make me-"

Abruptly, Minx stopped the the middle of her sentence and smashed the last remaining mirror I hadn't seen. The crash was deafening. Why didn't I hear her smashing the mirrors at the table? I began to feel a burning sensation in my arm, only to realize one of the glass shards had lodged itself in my arm. Quickly, I pulled the fairly large peice of the mirror out of my arm, leaving a medium sized cut. I was going to have to calm Minx down before she killed us both.

"Minx calm down-"

"NO."

I can't say I thought that was going to work. This time I tried stating my wish more forcefully instead of sounding like a carebear. "CALM the hell DOWN!"

Without hesitation Minx matched the anger in my voice. "Why the fuck SHOULD I?!"

That's when I knew it was time. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I tugged Minx down by her arm and kissed her full on the lips. It was as if I was being shocked by 1,000 volts of electricity all at once. It felt... Right. For that short moment, everything in the world was aligned, and I was happy. Genuinely happy.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Minx's POV**_

"No doctor is going to be able to help me." I Mumble keeping my eye tightly shut, If I saw Krism I know I couldn't keep it in

"We'll then I guess I'll have to. C'mon, let's get you cleaned up and outta here."

There was a long pause, it was killing me. Before I knew it, I was standing picking the glass out of the hand knuckles be the nearest sink.

"Are you sure you don't want me to do that?" She asks from behind me

"What happened to you" I can't stop myself

"What?"

"What the fuck happened to you? The _real_ you, are you turning into one of them, the stupid prissy girls?" I turn around looking down at her the blood dripping from my hands seem to the only thing warm on me. I was cold. So so cold

"Minx what do you mean? 'one of them' Is there something wrong with me now?"

"KRISM YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT! THE GIRL WHO DIDN'T CARE IF SHE WAS WEARING SWEATPANTS TO SCHOOL! The REAL you- I'm not stupid, Im not blind. I know my friends will drop me sooner or later. But you, Make me-" I stop and growl taking in a deep long angry breath. Turning around punching the last un-broken mirror, the shattering glass was the only sound

"Minx calm down-"

"NO!"

"CALM THE HELL DOWN"

"WHY THE FUCK SHOULD I?"

Krism softly grabs my arm and tugs me down, her soft lips touching mine. The feeling was like lightning, shocking me to the bone. It was warm, soft, simple, just amazing. I've never felt this way. My heart rate slowed as so did everything around me.

Strangely I kissed back…..

**Krism's POV:**

"Uhm… Woah." Was all that I could think to say.

What had I just DONE?! Since when do I have guts?! Oh my god! She kissed back…. Does that mean she likes me? DO I LIKE HER?! My mind was stuck spinning in endless circles, and some how I ended up in a fit of laughter. Minx started staring at me as if I was crazy.

"Are you okay...?" Minx asked me, stretching out the words so I could better understand what she was saying.

"Maybe." I answered, still laughing like an idiot. "I honestly don't know! I can't control myself at the moment!"

Everything I said was true. My mind was scrambling to catch up with itself, trying to grasp the fact that I might be gay. We really needed to get out of here, and fast. "Minx, grab some paper towels or something so you don't get blood everywhere. We're going to have to walk home since I carpooled." I choked out in between a fit of laughter.

Giving me another weird glance, Minx grabbed a wad of paper towels and started wrapping them around her hands. I explained that we couldn't tell Cry or Mark anything yet. I didn't want them in my way right now. I was already dealing with enough at the time. The next thing I knew, we were out the door. I shouted a quick by to Cry and then we ran. We ran through the doors of the mall, out of the parking lot, and quite a ways down the road. It felt amazing. The wind coursed through my hair, sending it back in waves as my legs did all the thinking for my body.

About halfway there, I saw Minx starting to slow down, bringing me back to reality. I had just been running for the heck of it, as I usually do, and I totally forgot about Minx for a second. Immediately I lightened my pace down to a walk to make sure she was ok. She DID just go through a lot as well, and it wouldn't be too kind just to leave her in the streets alone.

"W-Welcome back to Earth! H-How do you r-run like that?!" Minx panted.

"Sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes. Running is just my thing, I guess. That's what I was doing when I got lost at your house. I tried taking a longer route so I could have more time to run. Anyways, we shouldn't push you more than we have to. Let's just walk the rest of the way!" I apologised, smiling up at her.

Quietly, Minx and I walked through the darkness of the neighborhoods. I thought it was pretty being able to look out on the city lights glistening in the distance, illuminating the flower patches. It wasn't every day I got to adventure so far. Usually I'd get nervous or lost any farther than the boundaries of my own house. I don't think I need to say any more concerning my terrible directional sense.

About an hour later we had reached our houses. It was about 10 at night now, and I still had to start on my project for science as well as make sure Minx was alive. After thinking it over on the walk, I invited Minx to stay the night at my place so we could hopefully accomplish more in our little amount of time. I can hardly stay awake past 12 with my current schedule.

"Oh….Yeah, I would like that. I do need some help...with my hands…..they're starting to hurt a bit…." She answered, staring up at the night sky.

"I'd be surprised if they didn't hurt. Come on, I've got bandages and stuff." I invited, unlocking my front door.

I felt bad making Minx walk an hour and a half with her hands. We just couldn't risk getting caught at the moment. Hopefully after some proper cleaning and bandages she would feel better. Calmly I went into the bathroom and grabbed anything we might need. When I got back Minx was standing in the kitchen grabbing another paper towel to keep the blood off the floor.

"You can just stand over the sink. We're going to have to get the last few pieces of glass out and wash your cuts, so bare with me. Would you take off the paper towels? Trash cans over in the corner." I instructed. This was not going to be fun...

Minx dragged the trashcan over towards us and proceeded to unwrap her hands. They looked as if we had dyed them with all the stained blood. I had never really dealt with much of this kind of stuff before now, and I was hoping I didn't kill Minx or anything. I decided to go ahead and clean off the blood and sterilize her hands and wrists. Quietly I pulled a bottle of hydrogen peroxide from the bag from my bathroom and set it to the side of the sink.

I started letting the water run and as if she was reading my mind, Minx emerged her hands. Slowly the blood started to roll off into the sink. It didn't take much time until Minx's skin was finally back to a human color. Uncapping the hydrogen peroxide, I made sure to warn Minx that this wasn't going to feel too good...

"Oh yay. Thanks for the sugar coating." She sarcasticly answered, moving her hands closer to me.

"You're welcome!" I giggled. Dammit, I thought I had gotten myself under control. Oh well, now I needed to focus on not pouring this stuff all over everything. I positioned the bottle under Minx's hand and poured. Immediately she screamed and pulled away from me.

"Sorry! Sorry! We just need to clean this before it gets infected!" I squealed, pouring more on the other hand.

"No more! PLEASE! God that fucking hurts!" She yelled.

"I'm finished! I promise! Just don't rinse that off or anything." I hastily assured. When Minx was busy waving her hands trying to make the stinging go away, I dripped a little of the stuff on my cut. The cut wasn't bad at the moment, but I didn't want an infection. Nor did I want Minx to feel like I was working about a little cut.

Finally Minx had calmed down. She now had her hands sitting flat on the counter in front of me, fingers spread apart. I was in the most concentrated state of mind as I held my silver tweezers. One by one I plucked the smaller shards of glass Minx hadn't been able to get out.

It made me happy that for once I was needed. Now that I was with Ken's group, I had really pushed my outgoing self away. I couldn't risk doing something stupid or 'uncool'. In fact, the more I pushed myself away the more I fit in with my group. Until now I couldn't face that simple fact. Maybe I shouldn't be where I am. Maybe I should have chosen to keep under the noses of everybody in the school. No, I remember what happened when I did that. There was no way I was going back to the way things used to be.

All these changes have been haunting me recently. There are so many unanswered question. Almost too many for me to handle. On one hand I was starting to really miss the old me. Recently I've noticed that what Felix said made sense, and it wasn't just him saying something. Minx's freak out in the bathroom keep entering my mind. Did she mean everything she said? Or maybe it was the heat of the moment. The other hand kept taunting me with the ever so tempting opportunities I had started to take. Becoming popular, starting to dress more formally, using makeup, and even my attitude. All of these promising to keep me out of harms way. To take me to the top. I just couldn't make up my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Minx's POV**_

"Are you okay...?" I asked staring at her.

"Maybe." She answered, still cutely laughing "I honestly don't know! I can't control myself at the moment!"

Things sort of flew passed my mind, one moment I was wrapping my hands out then next I was chasing after Krism like a mad man. She was running to get out there so we wouldn't have to deal with everyone else asking what happened. They would have thought I punched Krism...or some shit like that.

I watched Krism as she ran, and man could she run. The only way I was keeping up with her is because I'm taller and had longer legs but, damn she was fast. I start to slow down, the blood loss making me dizzy. Krism sees I'm slowing down and does the same, now that I think about it...she must enjoy running. she was smiling the whole time as I was chasing after her. It was very cute, She's very cute indeed.

"W-Welcome back to Earth! H-How do you r-run like that?!" I pant.

"Sorry about that. I get carried away sometimes. Running is just my thing, I guess. That's what I was doing when I got lost at your house. I tried taking a longer route so I could have more time to run. Anyways, we shouldn't push you more than we have to. Let's just walk the rest of the way!" She apologises, smiling up at me.

We started walking, side by side. We weren't that far from our houses maybe about an hour and a half. I look around the street, it didn't seem that any cars were driving. It was calming. When we got to our homes, Krism turned to me and looked down kind of shyly then asked me if I would like to stay over.

'OMFG YES' I screamed in my mind.

"Oh…." I look up at the sky letting out a breath of air, it forming into a little steam from the cool hitting my hot breath "Yeah, I would like that. I do need some help...with my hands…..they're starting to hurt a bit…."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't hurt. Come on, I've got bandages and stuff." She unlocked the door and walks in, letting me in. I walk in sifting my eyes around the house then I look down trying to stop myself from bleeding all over the floor.

"Heh, Sorry….." I mumble.

Krism hands me a paper towel to keep me from bleeding everywhere, I look at Krism. She was always like this. Kind, caring, and most of all beautiful. I didn't care anymore that in my mind I was saying these things Because I was smitten in bubbly fizzy sweet N' sour love tastic crushing mode. And I couldn't help it.

"You can just stand over the sink. We're going to have to get the last few pieces of glass out and wash your cuts, so bare with me. Would you take off the paper towels? Trash cans over in the corner." She glances over at me.

I do as she says, removing the towels and walking over to the sink placing my hands against the cool surface

Krism turned to mean and told me it wasn't going to feel nice. I huffed and rolled my eyes "Oh yay. Thanks for the sugar coating." I say sarcastically

"You're welcome!" She giggles, but I just glare at her, it wasn't a real glare just a laughable one. Krism then opens a bottle and pours some over my open wounds. Pain screamed through my whole body. The agonising pain rushed through me I instantly pulled away.

"AHHHHH FUCK!" I screamed

"Sorry! Sorry! We just need to clean this before it gets infected!" She tries calming me down, it doesn't work much.

"Sorry! Sorry! We just need to clean this before it gets infected!" She squealed, pouring more on the other hand.

"No more! PLEASE! God that fucking hurts!" I yell

"I'm finished! I promise! Just don't rinse that off or anything." She steps away and I pull my hands up shaking them to get the stinging away. The I place my hands on the counter spreading my fingers. I could see Krism holding the tweezers. One by one She pulled the glass.

I could find myself studying Krism face. Her dark brown hair waved over her face. She had nice tan creamy skin that made her almost glow under the light. She was utterly beautiful. I watched her pull out the glass. She calmed the beast inside me somehow. Maybe she was the cure? That's insane. Really just wonder what they would do when they find out. Jeez I need to sit down.

_**Krism's POV**_

I finally finished cleaning out Minx's hand about three minutes later. I was surprised to catch her eye when I looked up to grab the wrap so I could finish off the job. Her cheeks automatically turned a bright shade of red, making me smile. Things like this felt so… natural.

I shouldn't be thinking like this. She probably didn't even like me. But if she didn't like me, why would she have cared about the changes I've been making? No... I really need to stop. All I'm doing is getting my hopes up. I've always been the only one there, truly there, for myself and that was how it would stay.

Slowly I started to wrap up Minx's hand with some white gauze. Out of the corner of my eye I could see her battling in her mind about something, so I tried not to make too much noise. I was in the middle of wrapping when I suddenly felt hands lifting my face up.

It was so utterly soft and careful. I could tell Minx had been contemplating whether she should kiss me or not when I had looked up. Lucky for me, she had chosen to go through with it. I wrapped my hands around her waist as I kissed her back. All my life everything had been one big question, but this... This was an answer. The one moment that would define so much more than I could imagine, and it was perfect.

As we pulled away from each other, I looked up into Minx's face, a smile slowly spreading over mine. "Well, not to alarm you, but I think I'm in love."

"Really? I would have never guessed!" She laughed. "I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry over something like that?" I asked. I probably wasn't too qualified to say that since I've been fretting this whole time, but whatever. I went with it anyway.

"It's strange"

If only life wasn't strange. Just think how much trouble that would save us! Why can't everything be as easy as sitting on the couch?

"Aren't we all?" I responded, narrowing my eyes in a sarcastic gesture.

"You. Me. It's strange! We've never really talked or known each other, and now I'm snogging you in your kitchen"

She did have a point. We might as well have been in a movie! I guess it was time I had something good happen, and trust me, this was worth the wait.

"And why is that such a bad thing?" I questioned.

I then proceeded to share my, get this, feelings. Yea, crazy right? I think I might be going downright insane! Once again, she was totally worth it. Who the hell could ever resist Minx?!

Next thing I know, we were kissing again. Damn this girl was amazing. What was I going to do? I mean, how would I be able to focus on ANYTHING from now one?! That's when I remembered we still had that freaking project to start. I also learned that I tasted like gum...

I guess the best course of action would be to find my desk and get some work done. It felt creepy inviting someone into my room, but whatever. Felix was the only one that had ever been to my house before, so new experiences seemed to be popping up everywhere.

"Nice room." I heard Minx comment from behind me.

And then I realized I hadn't cleaned my room since I had moved in. There was stuff EVERYWHERE! Quickly I started scrambling around trying to pick up all the dirty clothes off my floor. Why don't I ever think about these things?! As I was making my bed I muttered out a quick 'Thanks'. Finally I plopped down in my desk chair.

"Sorry it's so messy. Haven't really had much time since moving in. Now, who are we going to do this project on?" I mumbled, grabbing some paper

"I was thinking like….Kurt Cobain. Or maybe Rolling Stones...Or…..Oh Oh Joan of Arc!" She smiles "Whatever you want"

"I really don't care. My mind is everywhere at the moment! Why don't we just go with Joan of Arc? That sounds cool."

"What are you thinking about?" Minx asked

"Oh, um. How little experience I have with social interaction, how I totally ditched the others, but mostly you to be honest."

Did I really just say that?Oh god, I should learn how to shut up. Now I've probably freaked her out. Perfect, just perfect!

"Stop it. Don't do that."

Quickly I snapped out of my daze and focused back on Minx. "What do you mean? I don't know what I'm doing!"

"You're worrying. You think you scared me, but you didn't. I see it in your face because I do it myself. I doubt there's anything you could ever do that would lure me away."

At this point I knew I wasn't getting anything done tonight. With that, I got up and took a seat on the bed next to where Minx had sat down. "So if I asked you a question, you wouldn't get mad at me?"

"Not mad enough to eternally hate and leave you, so no." Minx smiled, looking up at me.

"How much of what you said to me in that bathroom was true. About me turning into 'one of them'?"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Minx's POV**_

One thing was on my mind when I kissed her. And It was "I'm in love"

I am so desperately falling in love. The truth is. I've always liked Krism. just they way she is. No i didn't know her that well but, I never based it off her looks. It was just something pulling me to her. I don't know what it is. When I pulled away she spoke up.

"Well, not to alarm you, but I think I'm in love." She had a great big smile on her face. It lit up the whole room around her.

I rest my hand on her cheek. "Really? I would have never guessed!" I laughs softly "I can't stop thinking about you. I'm sorry"

"Why would you be sorry over something like that?"

"It's strange."

"Aren't we all?" She narrows her eyes.

"You. Me. It's strange, We've never really talked or known each other. and now I'm snogging you in your kitchen" I huffs pulling my hand away.

"And why is that such a bad thing?"

"It isn't?"

"Not really. I find it-...Heart racing"

"Then I might as well kiss you again"

"Then I'll kiss back"

"You better" I smile leaning in. A kiss is such a simple but wonderful thing. Just the contact of two lips meeting and touching with perfect unison. Stange. I'm floating, up up and away. Light as a feather ready to fly away in a small summer breeze. The sweet taste of her dances among the air while I float to its wind.

"You taste like bubblegum" I mumble out pulling away from her once again.

"I-I didn't know you were tasting me!" She blushes.

"I'm just teasing. Stop being so cute and maybe I'll leave"

"You're staying then?"

"There is no way I can leave after that. I want to know your story" I step away and open my hand then close it testing out the bandages.

"My story? Like what. When I was born"

"No, Your dreams, Worries, What you think about. I've always wondered"

"Let's go into my room then. We also have to work on the project…"

"Fine" I groan. "Let's go" Krism nods and leads me up the stairs. I follow behind looking at the pictures of tiny Krism of when she was younger. "Cuteeee" I whine staring at one of her with pigtails.

"Please ignore them!" She snaps at me blushing like crazy.

"Awww...But"

"Not one word"

"Fine." I smile. We step into her room. I glance around.

"Nice room" I smile stepping in.

"Thanks…" Krism mumbles walking to her desk. I follow humming a song. I sit on her bed. "Sorry it's so messy. Haven't really had much time since moving in. Now, who are we going to do this project on?" She looks at me.

"I was thinking like….Kurt Cobain. Or maybe Rolling Stones...Or…..Oh Oh Joan of Arc!" I smile "Whatever you want"

"I really don't care. My mind is everywhere at the moment! Why don't we just go with Joan of Arc? That sounds cool."

_**Krism's POV**_

I had obviously caught Minx off guard with my question. Right as the words left my mouth she had to do a double take. Quickly I averted my gaze to my hand. Without even noticing anything, I had started to pick at the edges of them, as I usually did when I got nervous. It was a terrible habit, but it always somehow found a way to stick to me.

"You shouldn't have to change yourself in order to please them." Minx started, letting out a gust of air she had been holding in. "It makes me sick to see them turning you into someone else. I can't say I blame you. I tried the exact same thing. Krism, it was wrong the way I talked to you. I was in a fit of emotions, and I couldn't stop myself, but I meant most of what I said. I miss the old, confident you. Of course, I'm just as happy with any part of you! All I mean is I hope you know what you're doing."

And then I found myself sobbing in her arms. Her warmth comforted me as I let out what I had been holding in for so long. All the hurt, all the insecurities, everything. I was beyond thankful to finally have another girl I could talk to, but even more thankful that she was mine as I was hers. I felt like she understood.

Eventually I started to calm down. I felt Minx carefully scoop me up and cover me up in blankets. As she joined me in my warm bed I cuddled up against her chest. I noticed that as she held me there, I was not the only one in deep thought. Minx was staring at my poster board full of pictures I had set up in my room with a distant look in her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" I whispered.

"How beautiful and extremely lucky I am to have you." Minx answered quietly.

"If you don't mind, I have one more question. This one actually isn't about me, so if you don't want to answer I wouldn't mind."

"Go for it."

"What's the deal with Cry and the others." I asked. "They treat you like shit, and you put up with them like it's nothing! I guess Cry isn't always too bad, but why not find more friends like Mark? It just hurts me to see them do that to you. Every time it happens I just can't think anything except, 'I hope they're not using her!' because you are SO much better than that. Trust me."

"You know what Krism? I haven't really thought about that too much, but it means a lot knowing that you care. If I think of a good answer, I promise you will be the first one to know about it."

I was a little disappointed she didn't have an answer, and I knew it was a long shot, but I was still curious. Maybe she really would get back to me. Either way, I was still happy I hadn't scared Minx off. Well, at least not yet. Finally she took her gaze off the poster and put her head on my shoulder.

I had started to drift off when Minx suddenly pulled me back to consciousness. "I think it's my turn to ask the questions now." She whispered into my ear. "Does this mean we're, like, together now?"

Still struggling to stay awake, I turned over and muttered a quiet yes.

"Well then. I guess I've just found my excuse to spend a weekend with you?" Minx followed up.

I laughed as I felt myself giving into the sleep. "I guess you have."

The last thing I remembered was Minx wrapping her arms around my waist while I drifted into the lands of sleep. Of course I wanted to have the strength to stay up and talk, but in all honesty I haven't really slept in months. With that being said, I welcomed sleep with open arms.


	11. NOTE PLEASE READ

**_Hey shipper-act here! I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm writing this story with another person! YOU SHOULD CHECK HER OUT AND PLEASE PLEASE GIVE HER SOME LOVE!_**

**_She's on wattpad so here is her info!_**

_**please check out Ponyo's wattpad at /ponyo3402**_

**_Thank you!_**

**_Also! MAKE SURE TO COMMENT, VOTE, AND LOVE US!_**


	12. Chapter 11

_**Minx's POV**_

I woke up alone, cold, alone. I sat up and glanced around the room feeling a warm feeling bath the coldness of waking up alone. Smiling I slipped out of the bed and yawn. I walk out of the room and knock on the bathroom door softly hearing Krism blasting her music "Does there happen to be a very pretty girl in there willing to give me a wake up kiss?" I ask smirking.

Krism opens the door and smiles shaking her head. "I'm sorry but, no"

I shrugs and lean in stealing a kiss, then I fake a long sigh "Guess you'll have to do~"

"Way to go charmer" She rolls her eyes.

"Why are you looking so fancy?" I yawn leaning on the doorway watching her do her hair.

"We're going out" She smiles to herself.

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you." She snickered to herself.

"Oh, I see how it is. I'm going to eat all your food" I say turning around heading downstairs.

"I totally made pancakes!" She calls back at me.

Once I made my way down stairs I headed into the kitchen. I wonder what she's planning. Once I got down stairs I smiled seeing her flipping a pancake onto a plate. Wow, she was magically. I step over to her take her hand, dip her, then kiss her. One I stand her up again she was blushes deep red. I smile "Thanks for the food"

_**Krism's POV**_

When I woke up the next morning Minx's arms were still wrapped around me. Since I was hungry and wanted to shower, I carefully slid out of bed. Thankfully I managed not to wake her up. Before I left the room, I grabbed an outfit for today and checked my clock. It was only 9:15, so we would definitely have time to go to where I I shut the door and made my way to the shower.

I was glad there was enough distance between the rooms not to have to worry about bothering Minx. This meant I could turn on my playlist, as I usually do, while I get ready. The entire time it took me to get ready I hummed along to the array of music. I had picked out a silk chiffon yellow strapless sundress with a pair of plain black flats to wear. As dressed up as it looked, the bright colors would match with where we were going.

At this point I was practically starving, so before putting on any makeup on I walked out to make some pancakes. Of course, I only had frozen pancakes due to my inability to be on time for most anything. They would have to do for now! Patiently I waited for the microwave to work its magic on the cold pancakes. After what seemed like an eternity they were finally finished. Not wanting to wake up Minx yet just to eat, I ate alone. I'm pretty sure it was the fact that I was insanely hungry that made the pancakes taste so amazing. It wasn't everyday I woke up this late.

Finally I glided back into the bathroom to put on some light makeup and fix my hair. About halfway through the process of putting my hair up in a curled ponytail, I was scared to death by a knock at the door.

Thankfully, instead of an axe murderer, it was only Minx. Even with just waking up she was STILL able to be adorable. There had to be dark magic involved. After a quick kiss against my will she headed down to grab a plate of the most fancy pancakes in the world.

_**Cry's POV**_

Mark and I talked for a while, we got into a deep conversation. He told me about the falling out him and Ken had. Now I was talking about my huge crush on Felix. What an embarrassing day. I texted Minx to find out what happened though.

**Where did you go? -Cry**

**I'm fine now. Krism and I are out ttfn -Minx**

**Kay -Cry**

"Well, I told you something of mine. Speak!" Mark chuckles as I sigh.

"I'm in love with someone who hates me"

"Ouch, but who's the lucky gal?" He smiles at me.

"I'm gay…."

"Oh…."

"Yeah" I look away to hide my blush, which is odd because I have my mask on.

"Who is _he_ then?"

"Pewdiepie"

"Shit. He fucking hates you!"

"I know"

"Well….Stick with me at the party tonight"

"Alright" I smile

After a while we leave, I found myself getting a ride with the group. I felt strange, no one I liked was here. Minx ran off with Krism and now I'm stuck with the d-bags for our group. Good thing Mark was next to me as he head to _his _party. I groan, he hates me. I'm going to get punched- or worse.

I GOT MY CO-WRITER BACK!

Chapter is fixed!


	13. Chapter 12

_**Krism's POV **_

I could not wait. I was about to go to my first party! I know, it's pretty lame that it was only my first, but I never had any friends before now! I wonder what it'll be like. The best part of the whole thing will be getting to see Minx again. Wow, she hasn't even left yet and I'm obsessing over her... What should I wear?! I want something casual with a hint of sexy, but not too sexy.

Just then, Minx leaned over and kissed me goodbye. I felt my cheeks go ablaze, and sure enough, she pointed them out. Oh well. If only she didn't have to do homework...

"Bye Minx, love you!" I said, and then froze. Did I really just say that? Oh no, did I freak her out?! Please tell me I didn't just ruin this whole thing...

But all she did was say it right back to me. Wait, SHE SAID IT BACK! Does this mean we're dating?! Oh my god, do I have a girlfriend? So awesome... I am so gay. Oh well! I have definitely made grape juice with the lemons life gave me!

Just then, the perfect outfit hit me. Not literally, thank goodness! Quickly I rushed into my closet to pull out the flowered frilly, but not too frilly, skirt, and a plain white top. Yes! This was it! And I had plenty of time to get ready before Minx was back to pick me up. Adventure awaits!

Excitedly I bounced around as I got ready. The outfit, if I do say so, looked beautiful! To go along with it, I grabbed a gold necklace I got for myself before I moved to the apartment. It was simple, with only a gold heart hanging down from it. Just as I was walking in the bathroom to fix up my makeup, I got a text from Felix.

_Ken wanted me to tell you there's a party at Mark's tonight. Starts at 7, wanna go? -Felix_

_I already was informed, and yes I'm going. Will I see you there? -Krism_

_Are you kidding? I'm already ready to go. Even with a couple hours to wait. Can I come over to kill some time? -Felix_

_Yes, but be gone by 6. Doors unlocked -Krism_

Not five minutes later I heard my door open, and Felix walked in. "So who told you about the party? I thought I was needed!" He laughed

"Aw, you're needed! I ended up taking that girl, Minx, home after Ken flipped out on her. She let me know. Did I miss anything else there by the way?" I responded, leaving out the fact she didn't actually make it to her house very long...

"Nah, just Marzia and the others went shopping. She was pissed you blew them off. By the way I think I figured it out. Why Minx and Ken hate each other. I think Minx knows something. Remember when Marzia was mad at me because I saw her laugh out her tampon?"

"Ew!" I squealed, laughing to to the point of tears. "No! What does that have to do with this?!"

"Well, she was mad because I knew something she didn't want getting out! With Ken being so popular, I wouldn't be surprised if he didn't want something like that out! It makes sense. You should try and ask her some time. And I know you don't want to, but PLEASE!" Felix pleaded.

I had to give him credit, that did make a lot of sense. Giving in, I nodded in agreement as we fell onto the couch. For the next couple hours we watched My Little Pony on Netflix (there was nothing better on...) and talked about how crazy it was. 6 o' clock came fast with Felix

"I don't know why I can't stay to find out if Pinkie Pie is forgiven or not! Can't I just take you with Marzia and I?!" He complained as I paused the show.

"The agreement was you leave at 6. Hey, look at that, it's six dufus! I already have a ride anyway. Thanks for the offer. I can't believe you've become a Brony! Anyway, I have to make sure I still look fine. Now shoo, shoo!" I explained, waving Felix towards the door. "I'm sure you'll be over to finish it with me soon. You're over almost every other day. Bye Felix!"

Wow, now I have a mission. We'll see how long that lasts... Anyway I should probably make sure I don't all of a sudden look like a wreck. It happens! But this time I was safe. In my spare time before Minx got here, I sent a text to _Purple Freak_. It's been awhile since I had last talked to her, and I couldn't wait to discuss my going to a party. Since Ken, Felix, Cheyenne, and Marzia were so used to the party's, it wouldn't be as special to them.

**AA: Guess what? First party ever for me tonight! :D**

A couple minutes later, while picking up my room for no good reason, I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. Sure enough, she had replied.

**PF: Really? I'm going to a party tonight too! How crazy?**

**AA: Super crazy! How cool would it be if it was the same party... No way XP**

**PF: Hey, might as well see XD Can you meet me by the door? I'll text you when I'm there! **

**AA: HA! Sure. Why not? **

**PF: I have news as well!**

**AA: WELL DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!**

**PF: Remember that girl I was asking you about? That was changing so much?**

**AA: Yes... Did you talk to her?!**

**PF: She's my girlfriend now ^-^**

**AA: CONGRATS! Rainbow power!**

**PF: In fact, I'm creepily sitting outside her house right now, text you later ;-)**

**AA: Ok, until then!**

This was going to be epically stupid! We both knew for the most part Mark would not be having 2 internet friends meet at his house. I guess there's no reason not to have a little fun? Only time will tell!

_**Minx's POV  
~~~~~~~~~~**_

As I sat down to start eat I felt my phone go off. I pull my phone from my pocket and glance at the text. It was from Nick, I smile and roll my eyes before opening the message.

_Hey; Pewd's the having a party. Wanna come? Start's at 7~!_

_-Nick._

I look up at Krism who was looking at him as she sips her drink. She blinks and tilts her head. "Who was that?"

"Nick" I said. "He wants us to go to a party? Wanna go? It will be fun. And I promise I'll be good!" I say that because the last time I went to a party I got so drunk that I ended up getting a girls hair caught on fire- Yeah...me and drinking don't mix well

"Um, Okay." She smiles obviously thinking about what to wear already. I smile and lean over kissing her cheek; As I pull back and stand up I could see her cheeks were and rosey shade of red. I go to the sink and wash my plate.

"You're cute when you blush" I giggle. "Alright I'm gonna head home and do some homework. You be good. I'll be back to pick you up at 6:45." I walk over to her and nuzzle into her next. "Bye"

"Bye Minx; Love you-" Krism instantly froze; it slipped out and I knew it. I felt my cheeks grow warm but, I just smiles and said "Love you too." I walk out of her house waving bye.

Who knew one day I would take two hours to get ready; after a shower, makeup, hair, and talking way too long to pick out a simple pair of jeans I knew I was smitten in love with a red eyed girl. I giggled to myself and looked in the mirror; a cat eye, a normal tight red tanktop with white crop-top over it, normal skinny blue jeans and my hair in its normal high ponytail with my bangs hanging out.

_**ding**_

Yay she's online!

**AA: Guess what? First party ever for me tonight! :D**

**PF: Really? I'm going to a party tonight too! How crazy?**

**AA: Super crazy! How cool would it be if it was the same party... No way XP**

**PF: Hey, might as well see XD Can you meet me by the door? I'll text you when I'm there! **

**AA: HA! Sure. Why not? **

**PF: I have news as well!**

**AA: WELL DON'T LEAVE ME HANGING!**

**PF: Remember that girl I was asking you about? That was changing so much?**

**AA: Yes... Did you talk to her?!**

**PF: She's my girlfriend now ^-^**

**AA: CONGRATS! Rainbow power!**

I look up before ringing Krism's door bell; i've been standing here for ten minutes. I hope she doesn't mind motorcycles….tee-hee.

**PF: In fact, I'm creepily sitting outside her house right now, text you later ;-)**

**AA: Ok, until then!**

I ended up stabbing Krism's doorbell five times, He rest my left hand on my hip as I wait for her to get to the door. I heard running then a stop, then the door opened. I smiled and looked down at her. "Hello, you ready?"

"Yup!" She smiles and walks out locking the door behind herself. I link my arm with hers and led her to my bike.

"I hope you don't mind" I smile and gracefully get onto the bike. "Hop on" I giggled as she nervously got on.

"A-Alright" She gulps and wraps her arms around me. I smile my cheeks turning red "Here put on the helmet" I hand her the red and black helmet before revving the engine.

"What about you?!"

"I'd rather you live"

"Hmpf"

"Stop whining, it isn't far" I pull out of the driveway and make my way down the street.


End file.
